


Baby's First Omega Run

by AndroidTrash800



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Upgraded Connor | RK900, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bottom Gavin Reed, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, Knotting, Lots of hornt, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Gavin Reed, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, omega run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidTrash800/pseuds/AndroidTrash800
Summary: Niles' brother finally convinces him to go to an "Omega Run" for singles. Niles doesn't expect to get much out of an event that borderlines on primal alpha and omega mating behavior, but then he catches the scent of one bratty omega in heat.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 18
Kudos: 243





	Baby's First Omega Run

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I heard of Omega Runs in Discord, I fell head over hornt for the concept.  
> (Basic gist if you haven't heard of it before: omega(s) are let loose in a forest and alpha(s) chase them down and mate with them.)  
> Heed the tags and enjoy ~

"Niles, I have something for you," Connor chirped while Niles was visiting him. Despite Connor being an omega and only a few minutes older than Niles, he often treated Niles like a little brother that needed his help. He was always looking out for Niles, even when it was unnecessary.

Connor moved away to snatch a piece of paper off of a table and handed it to Niles. It was a flyer that read: 

OMEGA RUN - SINGLES EDITION A / Ω - DETROIT

 _Still searching for the perfect mate? You might_ knot _have to for much longer! Come join the run!_

Below that was the date and a link to a website that contained the full details about the event.

Niles groaned, "Really, Connor? I told you I'm not interested in these things. There are better, more civilized ways to meet people. Just because you met your mate at one doesn't mean I will."

"It's not _that_ uncivilized. Regardless, it's worth a try. Your special someone could be at one of these runs."

"Doubtful."

"Stop being pessimistic. A little birdie told me that there's going to be a lot of good omegas at this run."

"Was that little birdie Markus? You know we have opposite tastes in what we look for in an omega."

"It doesn't matter who told me. There's going to be a lot of different omegas there, and I think it'd be worth a shot. I know you won't admit it, but I can tell you're longing for a mate."

"I don't need you sticking your nose in my love life."

"What love life exactly?" 

Niles bared his teeth, "Con. My life doesn't revolve around getting a mate."

"Didn't say it did, but you sure bitch like it does sometimes. I'm not telling you what to do, but I do think it'd be a good idea for you to go down there and at least observe the run. See if it's something you might want to participate in the future or you know, actually sign up for it and have some fun."

Niles left Connor's place with the full intention of forgetting about the omega run. Instead he continued to think about it.

Connor was right, as much as Niles hated admitting it, he was longing for a mate. Although just because he was 32 and still without a mate didn't mean he had to go to one of those barbaric events.

Niles didn’t know a lot about Omega Runs other than that they would set omegas loose and alphas would chase them down and fuck them in the wilderness. On principle, Niles wasn’t fond of the idea because it hurt to imagine his brother being treated like less of a person. Just a wild omega to be fucked and knotted in the forest.

Then his brother had to up and go to one without telling Niles. The little shit.

Regardless, Connor did come out of the run happy. Niles supposed it couldn’t hurt to at least check out the Omega Run website.

On the front webpage was a blurb from the small organization that held the runs. They claimed it was a safe environment to let your primal instincts run wild when mating. It further included some ramblings about how omega runs helped you connect yourself to nature and your inner this and that.

There were a couple different types of omega runs that were held. The bigger events were advertised on the front page, including the singles edition, a couples editions, and one that was their standard omega run. According to a brief description, the standard run was purely for fun, essentially an orgy that anyone could participate in.

Niles went to the page about the singles run which had a slew of information. The introduction read:

_The Omega Run Singles Edition takes speed dating to a whole new level! More speed, less small talk, and a whole lot of mating! ♥_

_This Singles Omega Run is based around alpha/omega pairings. (If you're interested in omega/omega or alpha/alpha pairings, check out our Omega Run - Unlikely Pairs Event!)_

_Like all our Omega Runs, the Singles Edition is built around both fun and safety. Attendees must register in advance and will be subject to a background screening. For safety reasons, we cannot allow alphas with recent aggressive history or pregnant omegas. Alphas in rut or omegas in heat are accepted and encouraged ;)_

Niles scrolled down to a section that described more details about the event, including additional safety protocols that surprised him.

Omegas and alphas were allowed to tap out of the event at any time for any reason. While “rough play” wasn't forbidden, alphas nor omegas were allowed to severely hurt one another. Alphas were forbidden from leaving a bonding mark on omegas. To help prevent this, omegas were required to wear a special type of collar that covered the glands where a bonding mark would be made. Collars were provided to omegas on the day of the event. While it was a singles event, they didn’t want anyone to end up mating for life and regret it immediately afterwards. Omegas were also required to be on birth control so as to prevent unwanted pregnancies. Alphas were also welcome to wear condoms if they chose to.

It was rather reassuring to Niles that there were so many precautions put in place for the safety of omegas. He hadn’t expected there to be so much thought put into preventing unwanted matings-for-life and pregnancies. He really had imagined it to just be a free for all.

There was one discouraging note on the page:

_Due to safety and maintaining our attendees privacy, we do not allow outside observers._

If Niles wanted to watch the event, he’d have to sign up for it, and the deadline for sign ups was in a few days. Niles thought about it for only two hours before he bit the bullet and signed up. Maybe he was just that curious to watch the event unfold, or maybe he was just that desperate to find a mate.

* * *

Niles reminded himself on the day of the event, that he was mostly there to observe. He wasn’t sure how much he was actually going to participate. He certainly didn’t see himself actually fucking any of the omegas. 

The start of the run was held in a clearing on the edge of a forest. It was secluded from traffic and the outside world. Several tents were set up. Two small ones were labeled as ALPHA CHECK IN and OMEGA CHECK-IN.

He approached the alpha check-in tent, which he noticed from a gentle breeze that it was carefully placed upwind from the omega tents. At the opening of the tent was a beta that helped Niles sign in. He was given an electronic bracelet to wear that had his name and pronouns on it as well as two buttons to press in case he needed assistance. He was then instructed to enter the next larger alpha tent, remove his clothes and place them in a bag with his name on it.

Inside the larger alpha tent, Niles was hit with the stench of _alphas_. Horny, excited alphas. Most were already naked, flexing their bodies and boasting about their previous ventures at omega runs. Some fondled and fluffed themselves in anticipation. It was all general macho alpha behavior.

Niles wasn't interested in mingling with them. He went to a less crowded corner of the tent and began undressing. He felt embarrassment creep up on him a little at first at taking off his clothes, but the general relaxed vibe regarding nudity from the other alphas helped him relax a bit. Despite the macho attitudes, no one was being downright nasty or aggressive towards the others. The several female alphas in there seemed equally as chill as the males. This was… normal for them. At this event at least. It wasn't like Niles had anything to be ashamed about in the first place; he was in good shape and far from small. 

Unlike many of the other alphas idling for the run to start, Niles wasn't hard or even semi-hard. Even with the increasing smell of alpha pheromones and arousal, he wasn’t aching to get his dick wet. He thought it wouldn't be too surprising if he didn't get hyped up and erect like the rest during the run. He really only wanted to observe after all.

However, he didn't anticipate what would happen next when they all left the tent.

The run was going to start soon and the omegas were already out on display in the field for the alphas to see. They were all naked except for the collars around their necks to prevent bonding marks, as well as the same kind of bracelets the alphas were given. The alphas were led to a starting line of sorts several feet away from the omegas, except now they were downwind from them.

Niles didn't expect the intense smell of about a dozen naked omegas in or near heat to have such a strong effect on him. Their scent was... _decadent_. It made his heart rate kick up, his skin prickle like static, and, of course, his cock was filling out instantly.

He was far from the only one affected. All the alphas were getting riled up and aroused. A couple of loudest ones started catcalling the omegas, promising to hunt them down and fuck them real good. Some of the omegas called back to them, teasing or begging, just as excited as the alphas were for the event to start.

One comment an omega made in the jumble of noise stood out to Niles: _"Bet none of you alpha fuckers will be able to catch and mate me!"_

The Omega Run Coordinator called for everyone to be quiet so they could make general announcements and reminders about the event.

"Remember, if you wish to withdraw from the run at any time, press and hold the yellow button on your bracelet for three seconds. It will alert a staff member to your location and they will help escort you back here. If there is an emergency, press the red button on your bracelet for three seconds and help will come to you. There will be food and drinks available in the tents for you to enjoy whenever you are finished. Have fun! Omegas are up first. Get ready to run."

The omegas lined up facing the forest. Most of them were looking back at the alphas and again calling out phrases such as "Catch me if you can!" "Come get me!" "I'll be waiting for you!"

The coordinator quieted everyone down again to say, "Omegas ready! Three… two… one, go!"

The group of omegas began to race off into the forest. Some appeared to stay close to each other while others scattered in their own direction to get lost among the trees. 

The alphas were all now humming with anticipation. Fortunately the coordinator only waited a minute to quickly address them.

"Alright alphas! Remember to have fun, but don’t get too crazy on those omegas. Get ready! Three… two… one, go!"

The alphas surged forward into the forest after the omegas. Niles went with them, caught up in the excited energy and overwhelmed with all the sights, sounds, and scents of frantic alphas and omegas. His body instantly started making scents a priority to his senses to help aid him in tracking down an omega.

A couple omegas didn’t go very deep into the forest, ready to be taken by an alpha as soon as possible. He was close to one omega woman who was on the cusp of heat. She smelled sweet, like cherry blossoms and apples on a crisp winter morning. She was tempting, especially to Niles' aching cock, but he- ( _he was only here to observe after all_ , a tiny voice reminded him) he didn't want the experience of the run to be so short lived. Surely there were some omegas that would really make him work for the chance to mate with them.

He hesitated as he passed her, looking back and around to see what the other alphas were doing. One female alpha changed her course straight towards the omega, speaking to her, courting her. 

Niles turned away and ventured deeper into the forest. He caught glimpses of more omegas running and several other alphas like him hunting them down. There were so many smells to take in and so many different omegas to follow. He wasn't even sure how to settle on which one to focus on.

After a short time continuing on in the forest, most of the smells of the others began to fade with distance. It seemed he’d past most of the other omegas. Except for one.

Ahead of him was the scent of one omega that had surged ahead of all of the rest. It was an omega in heat, which meant the scent was all the stronger and more appealing. They smelled like freshly stained wood and worn leather. Hints of smoke and coffee. 

Niles honed in on the scent and chased after it like a bloodhound. He caught flashes of the omega through the trees in the distance. The omega was at a jog, but then when he noticed Niles, he suddenly sprinted forward.

"Bet you can't catch me, alpha!" He called back to Niles.

For a moment, Niles wondered if the omega didn’t want to get caught, but the smirk he shot over his shoulder at Niles said otherwise. This omega didn’t want to go down easy. He wanted a challenge. Niles increased his speed, slowly gaining on the omega who was shorter than Niles, with tanner skin, several scars, and short dark brown hair.

The omega looked back at Niles again when he realized the alpha was gaining on him. “Getting tired, yet alpha?!” He shouted, trying to stay ahead of him.

Niles saved his breath by not responding, focusing all his energy on running and where he was going over the forest floor. His long strides were helping him to continue to gain on the shorter man.

The omega quickly turned at a tree and jumped over a log, trying to outmaneuver Niles, but Niles wasn't deterred. It wasn't too long before the omega outmaneuvered himself. He stumbled over a branch and by the time he regained his balance, Niles had reached him.

Niles didn't know what to do exactly once he reached the omega, but some strange sort of instinct took over and guided him. He grabbed the omega―who's name was Gavin (he/him), based on the bracelet―by his arms and pushed him against a tree, trying to restrain him.

Gavin panted and snarled at him and- _fuck._ His scent was so strong now. Overpowering. Niles' cock had softened from all the running, but its interest returned instantly.

"You're mine, omega," Niles panted. His muscles ached slightly from the run. He should have warmed up first, but any fatigue he felt was put aside for now. He had a mission to complete.

"No I'm not," Gavin spat back, his chest heaving. Niles’ thoughts changed course for a moment. Perhaps this omega really didn’t want to be caught. But then Gavin smirked, "For me to be yours, you have to knot me first."

Niles could gladly do that.

He tried to maneuver Gavin to face the tree, but the omega was fighting him every second of the way, trying to wriggle out of his grip. He managed to get Gavin turned around so his back was to Niles' chest. Niles growled a warning in his ear, "Stay still, omega."

"Make me, bitch." Gavin's remark didn't match his actions however, for the omega was looking back at Niles expectantly and shoving his ass against him in invitation. The fighting was just for show. Gavin wanted Niles. His scent conveyed that he wasn't stressed or in fear, but rather aroused and ready to mate.

Comfortable with the omega's clear enthusiasm, Niles put more strength into his hold on the omega. "Gonna knot you. You'll be mine, omega."

"What are you waiting for? Dick go soft from chasing me down?"

Niles growled and began roughly rutting his erection against Gavin's ass to show just how hard--and big--he is.

Gavin moaned, body relaxing a little and his ass pressed back against Niles harder.

Niles angled his cock quickly with one hand to line up with Gavin's hole. He's suddenly desperate to get inside the omega. He's not worried about preparing him. All the omegas are said to be thoroughly prepared and ready prior to the run, plus Gavin was in heat. His eagerness assured that he was ready to be fucked.

Niles pushed his cockhead against Gavin's hole, which was sopping wet with slick. It took very little effort to pop his head in. Niles let go of his cock and used his hips to gradually push his length in the rest of the way.

"Oh fuck yes," Gavin moaned, "You're so big, oh fuck yes. Fuck me, alpha. Mate me. Breed me."

With that, Niles didn't feel the need to take it slow or wait for Gavin to adjust. He started thrusting quickly into the omega. No slow build up, but straight to fucking him fast and rough like an animal. He wrapped his arms around Gavin to help keep him in place while Gavin used his own arms to brace himself against the tree, moaning all the while.

It was lewd and dirty and Niles was secretly glad there weren't any other alphas or omegas around at the moment to watch them or hear the noises they were making. Gavin was noisy with his moans and little whines of pleasure each time Niles thrust into him. Niles was grunting against him and the slaps of his hips meeting Gavin's ass were far from quiet.

Niles found himself smelling Gavin's neck and wanting to nibble his teeth along it, but the collar prevented any skin-to-skin contact there. He could see why the collars were necessary. Even a retrained alpha like himself could get caught up in the energy of the run and accidentally bond with an omega.

To help keep his mind grounded enough so that he didn’t feel like a complete animal, Niles’ tried to take in more details about Gavin; like the faint scars on his shoulders that were likely bites from previous omega runs or matings. He could also feel the raised skin of another, larger scar on Gavin’s stomach (knife wound perhaps? What kind of trouble did this omega get himself into?)

He focused on how good Gavin’s body felt. How warm his skin was and how tight he felt around his cock. But focusing on that just brought him back to pistoning inside Gavin rapidly. He realized a little too late that this fast pace meant this was going to be a short lived mating. He was quickly building to his orgasm already, whether because he hadn’t fucked anyone in a long time or Gavin just felt so good that he didn’t want to slow down. He didn’t care to figure out which at that moment. 

His knot was slowly starting to swell, which meant he couldn't stop now without giving himself a ruined orgasm or a failed knotting. He had to keep going even if it meant their time together would soon be over.

"Fuck, are you close baby?" Gavin moaned, feeling the knot inside him growing and putting more pressure on his prostate with each thrust. He could also feel Niles' teeth hovering over his shoulder and collar, wanting to bite. 

Niles vaguely realized then that at some point Gavin had removed one of his arms from bracing against the tree to jerk himself off. Niles didn't have the best vantage point to watch properly, but he could see enough that made his arousal spike. His knot was about to pop and-

"Bite me, alpha. Knot me," Gavin demanded.

That was more than enough to send Niles over the edge.

He sunk his teeth into the omega's shoulder and shoved himself deep inside as he came. His knot swelled to its biggest size, effectively locking him in the warm, wet hole while he released his seed. His hips gave a few little jerks as he experienced his blissful orgasm.

"Oh fuck. Fuck yeah, baby," Gavin was moaning and breathing hard, quickly stroking off his own cock. Judging by his movements, he was on the cusp of coming.

Niles did his part to help Gavin reach his own climax.

"You're mine now," he purred into his mate's ear.

Gavin gasped and began spilling over his hand, swearing and legs trembling with the force of his orgasm. 

It was after both their highs began to come down that they were left there awkwardly standing and panting with exhaustion. Niles slowly licked the minor wound of where he bit Gavin.

Gavin didn't say anything, but judging by the way he hummed and leaned his head back against Niles' shoulder, he liked it.

A few twigs snapped nearby and suddenly Niles' calm demeanor switched into alpha-mode. He snarled at whoever was there and protectively clung to Gavin tighter, as if he hadn't already claimed and knotted him. His actions screamed,  _ 'My omega.' _

The female omega and alpha Niles had witnessed earlier were walking by several yards away, perhaps to find a new place to be intimate. The female alpha looked over at them, then whispered something to the omega, making her laugh.

Niles started to relax again as they continued to walk, not stopping or trying to get closer to him. He realized they weren't interested in trying to mate with his omega. He could hear Gavin make a sound, sort of like a laugh through a sigh.

Maybe there was something funny about the way Niles was acting. Maybe this wasn't how you were supposed to act at these runs. Had he went too far in 'embracing his primal instincts?' He pulled back slightly, testing to see if he could pull out yet, but that received a loud hiss from Gavin.

"No, not yet, not yet!" The omega protested, "Shit, your knot is huge, you know that?"

Niles was aware that he was a little bigger than most alphas in many aspects. "Sorry," he whispered, pushing his body back close to Gavin's.

He noticed that Gavin was still hard, probably in combination of his heat and Niles' knot pushing on his prostate. To take advantage of that, Niles rolled his hips, trying to work his knot against that spot and slipped one hand down from around Gavin's stomach to lightly grip his cock.

"Hhhngph fucking…" Gavin's moaning and swearing was apparently a good sign. Gavin carefully rocked his hips, working the knot inside him without tugging too much on his rim. Niles' hand smoothly stroked up and down his length and over his head. 

"Good omega," Niles murmured against his ear, "My good omega."

Gavin moaned and came mere seconds after his alpha uttered those words.

Niles stopped moving and let the omega take some time to recover. Gavin's legs were really trembling now and he knew they needed to get out of this position soon. Niles' knot was starting to go down, and once it was down enough to pull out without injury, he slipped out of Gavin's soaking wet hole; some of his seed and slick coming out with it.

"Shit," Gavin breathed, and opened his mouth as though to say more, but closed it again.

"I hope that was okay," Niles said hesitantly, "This is my first omega run."

"It was great. Best fuck I've had at one of these things, honestly. You're a natural."

"Thanks?" Niles blushed a little.

"Although, you should have brought me over to one of the blankets they have set up around here," Gavin continued, "I'm aching like a bitch right now."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize."

"S'okay. Fuck…” Gavin reached behind him, feeling the cum leaking out of his well-used hole. “You’re all alpha alright. Damn, baby, you really put a load in me.”

“I hope that’s al-”

“Hell yeah it’s alright. Come on. Let's head back so we can get cleaned up and shit and get all the good snacks before they're gone."

"Should I…?" Niles pointed to the electronic bracelet on his wrist.

"Nah. I know the way back. I could use a little help though." Gavin wobbled on his feet due to the running and standing and getting roughly fucked. Niles' own legs were feeling the burn of exertion. 

"I'm sorry for-"

"Shit, don't be," Gavin insisted. "That was seriously a great fucking. I- fuck, I still feel high off it right now. Don't apologize."

"I could carry you back if you'd like?"

"Nah, I don't need everyone to think I'm even more of a bottom bitch than I already am."

Gavin settled with walking back on his own, but also partially leaning against Niles.

"How many of these runs have you done?" Niles asked, making small talk on their way back.

"Quite a few actually. Both this one and the standard run. What'd you think about your first one?"

"I enjoyed it. I certainly got swept up in it. I only meant to observe when coming here."

"Ha. Just couldn't resist omegas in heat, could you?" Gavin grinned.

"Something like that I suppose."

Back at the tents, there were a couple other couples there cleaning up and snacking. Niles set out to do the same for them.

He got Gavin a water and used wipes to clean both of them up. Gavin was a little more difficult to clean because he kept leaking out Niles' cum slick and Niles… well, Niles was more turned on by that than he cared to admit. He was hard again, although he did his best to ignore it.

That didn't stop Gavin from noticing. "Hey. I'm still in heat here and don't have anyone to help me through it if you, you know, want to have some more fun."

"Yes. Yes I'd like that a lot. I'd also like to get to know you a little better, if you'd be interested in that."

"I wouldn't keep your hopes up in me. I haven't gotten an alpha to want to stick around long, but yeah, we can hang out and fuck around and talk and whatever."

"That sounds wonderful," Niles smiled, and maybe he was reading into things, but he could swear he felt something between them. He'd have to explore it more while fucking Gavin through his heat over the next couple days and finding out more about him.

Maybe this omega run wasn't such a bad idea after all. 


End file.
